


Точка невозврата

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Force Sex (Star Wars), Jealousy, M/M, Peeping, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: Там, где появляется Мол, меняется всё — и Тайбер не знает, как относиться к этим переменам.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Gar Saxon, Darth Maul/Gar Saxon/Tiber Saxon, Darth Maul/Tiber Saxon, Gar Saxon/Tiber Saxon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Точка невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается анонам-саксомольцам,  
> за вдохновение и неизменную поддержку.  
> Ребята, вы лучшие!
> 
> Фик родился из раскура в Дежурке ЗВ. Весь раскур можно почитать здесь:  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B4UjCV9kZtilS2lTVUROdHFuYjg
> 
> Просто положу это здесь, потому что выражает всю суть.  
> Задача: постройте треугольник по точкам — две опорные и одна точка невозврата.

Это началось со взгляда. Голоса. Что-то изменилось — почти неуловимо. Тайбер и сам не смог бы сказать, что именно стало другим — но он почувствовал, необыкновенно остро, со странной болью: по-прежнему уже не будет.

Мол привыкал к новым протезам, и Гар предложил ему выбрать человека для тренировок: «Любого из моих бойцов», — он сказал. И тогда — Тайбер навсегда запомнил этот момент — Мол посмотрел на Гара, посмотрел прямо ему в глаза этим своим странным, полубезумным взглядом, точно видел самую душу, и ответил:

— Мне не нужен любой. Мне нужен лучший. Ты.

И Гар дрогнул под его взглядом.

Тогда Тайбер осознал, что все изменилось — во дворце, в старшем брате и в нем самом; и продолжает меняться, увлекает их в пугающую неизвестность, в те бездны, в которые всматривается Мол, которые он принес с собой в их жизни — и Тайбер не может остановить это падение. Он может только наблюдать — как он делал всегда, оставаясь в тени, незаметный и незначительный, вечный младший брат, вечно за спиной великого Гара Саксона. Должно быть, Гар и сам не знал, как много Тайбер видит — подчас того, что не предназначено для чужих глаз.

Брат и Мол начали свои тренировки. День за днем Тайбер смотрел, как они доводят себя до изнеможения, набрасываясь друг на друга с таким остервенением, что любой решил бы — то заклятые враги. Но Тайбер не обманывался. Он знал Гара — знал, наверное, лучше, чем сам Гар. Он видел, что творится за его светлыми от ярости глазами, за искаженным лицом, под обнаженной грудью, на которой загорались следы от ударов Мола. Мол кричал, в очередной раз отбросив Гара одним движением руки: «Чтоб тебя, Саксон! Бейся в полную силу!» И Гар, поднимаясь с пола, — струйки пота сбегали по побагровевшей от напряжения шее — огрызался: «Ты же только встал на ноги!» Вместо ответа Мол накидывался на него и снова сбивал с ног. Он не использовал Силу, и, бывало, Гару удавалось его одолеть — они катались по полу, тяжело дыша, рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы, награждая друг друга ударами, каждый из которых выбил бы из Тайбера дух. У Тайбера и правда сбивалось дыхание, будто это не брата, а его самого вжимают в пол. Временами ему даже казалось, что он чувствует то же, что и Гар — руки Мола, его сильное жилистое тело, жар его плоти, горячее прерывистое дыхание, опаляющее кожу. Мол еще не привык к новым протезам — оступался, проворачивал суставы не в ту сторону, падал на одно колено — и свирепел, когда Гар давал ему время подняться. «Со мной все в порядке! Нападай!» — рычал Мол — и Гар подчинялся. Он опять бросался в атаку, опять валил Мола, опять прижимал его коленом к полу, а тот опять выворачивался, и теперь уже Гар оказывался под ним, и Мол обрушивал на него град ударов, а Гар перехватывал его руки и пытался подмять под себя.

Однажды ему удалось оседлать Мола, свести ему руки вместе и прижать к полу так, что тот уже не мог вырваться.

— Я же говорил, тебе не победить, — выдохнул Гар, смаргивая бегущий на глаза пот. — Тебе нужно привыкнуть. Нужно больше времени… — он и сам еле ворочал языком от усталости. Со своего места за приоткрытой дверью Тайбер видел, как бурно вздымается его грудь — должно быть, легкие Гара сейчас жжет как огнем, и сердце колотится где-то в горле. Тайбер вспомнил свои первые тренировки с братом — эту непреодолимую, ломающую все тело усталость, жгучую боль в мышцах, холод на мокрой от пота коже — и стыд. За то, что недостаточно силен, недостаточно ловок, недостаточно вынослив… что совсем не похож на старшего брата.

Отпустив Мола, Гар поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. Мол презрительно фыркнул. Он попытался встать сам, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы сесть. Мол шумно загонял воздух в легкие, избегая встречаться взглядом с Гаром — не желал признавать поражение. Наконец он как будто решил что-то. Обхватив предплечье Гара, Мол резко встал — и Тайбер заметил, как вздрогнул Гар от его прикосновения. Они всё не размыкали рук. Проходили долгие мгновения, отмеряемые стуком сердца Тайбера — он даже испугался, что брат и Мол его услышат, — но они всё стояли, сжимая руки, глядя в глаза друг другу, неподвижные, озаренные этим моментом ошеломляющей правды.

Первым не выдержал Гар. Он рванул Мола на себя, другой рукой схватил его за загривок, впился ему в губы, больше кусая, чем целуя. Мол опять не справился с протезами — его ноги подкосились, он вцепился в плечи Гара, утягивая его вниз, и по залу разнесся металлический грохот, когда они оба упали на пол. Они вгрызались друг другу в губы, едва позволяя себе сделать глоток воздуха. Руки Мола шарили по телу Гара, словно Мол хотел узнать его всего, почувствовать всего, вобрать в себя — и Тайбер, сам того не желая, залюбовался этим контрастом: багровые руки на бледной коже. Вдруг Гар дернулся, напрягся всем телом, с его искусанных, покрасневших губ сорвался долгий стон. Сердце Тайбера на миг остановилось. Он знал этот стон, слышал множество раз, когда подсматривал за братом и его любовниками — и после вспоминал, снова и снова, оставшись в одиночестве своей спальни. Похоже, Мол использовал Силу: Гар подавался навстречу чему-то невидимому, его дыхание стало коротким, неровным, он задыхался, стонал хрипло, с натугой, сжимал руки на плечах Мола так, словно боялся его отпустить. Мол опрокинул Гара на спину, развел ему ноги. На мгновение Тайбер увидел член брата — такой красивый, идеально ровный, толстый — сколько раз Тайбер представлял его в себе, когда, лежа в постели, отчаянно вбивался пальцами себе в анус. И как он завидовал, до боли, до стука в висках завидовал всем этим бойцам, которых Гар нагибал в перерывах между тренировками; ведь они не понимали, отдавались ему, но не понимали, насколько… насколько… Тайбер до крови укусил себя за щеку. Да, те, прошлые, не понимали — но не Мол. Мол был другим. И Гар… Гар тоже стал другим — Тайбер видел это, пусть и не желал видеть. С Молом всё стало по-другому. Вот почему Гар хватается за него, будто боится потерять, и целует так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Вот почему Мол насаживается ртом на член Гара так, будто нашел то, что давно искал и уже не чаял найти, то, что ему необходимо — чтобы жить, чтобы дышать, чтобы высвободиться, наконец, из тех бездн, в которые он всматривался сколько себя помнит. И вот почему Тайберу так хорошо и так горько — хорошо за брата, горько за себя.

Тайбер опустил руку и нащупал свой член, уже болезненно-твердый. Не отрывая взгляда от Гара и Мола, он принялся торопливо мастурбировать, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стоны. Глаза туманились от слез. Гар что-то шептал Молу — еле слышно, на выдохе; кажется, просто повторял его имя — Тайбер почти не различал за гулом в ушах.

Мол отстранился от паха Гара, приблизил лицо к его лицу, не переставая ласкать его член.

— Посмотри не меня, — приказал он — и за властностью, за не терпящим неподчинения тоном существа, привыкшего повелевать, Тайберу послышалась мольба.

Гар распахнул глаза. Со своего места Тайбер не мог определить его взгляд, но увидел, как Мол отшатнулся, пораженный. А потом глаза Гара закатились, он выгнулся, поднимаясь над полом в Силе, запрокинул голову, закричал так, что Тайберу показалось, что ему больно — и на руку Мола на его члене брызнула сперма, белая на багровой коже. Тайбер прижал ладонь ко рту. Он едва успел подавить полустон-полувсхлип. Теряя последние остатки сил вместе с семенем, он медленно сполз по стене и скорчился у двери, цепляясь одной рукой за косяк. Он видел, как вслед за Гаром Мола сотрясла дрожь, а потом еще раз, и еще, и еще. Тайбер ощутил удар, будто от Мола поднялась волна и нахлынула на него, окатила с головой, пронеслась раскаленным потоком по всему телу, переполнила до краев… и Тайбер вдруг понял: Мол знает, что он здесь.

Он не заметил, чтобы Мол пошевелил хоть пальцем, но створка двери, за которой прятался Тайбер, бесшумно растворилась. Мол смотрел на него. Из-за расширенных зрачков глаза Мола казались почти черными. Тайбер не смог выдержать его взгляд, опустил голову. Единственным желанием было — вскочить и броситься наутек, но все его тело сковало странное оцепенение. Он явственно чувствовал чужую волю — могучую, недобрую — что завладевала его сознанием. Тайберу стало по-настоящему страшно. Всё, что было в нем живого, всё, что делало его самим собой, составляло самую его суть, вытеснялось чем-то чуждым. Даже мысли казались чужими, незнакомыми; Тайбер уже не мог понять, ему ли они принадлежат.

Придерживаясь за косяк, он встал и подошел к Молу, двигаясь как во сне. Всё и правда виделось ему сном, странным, путанным кошмаром. Он догадывался, что брат смотрит на него во все глаза, но сам боялся на него взглянуть — впрочем, Тайбер не был уверен, что сумеет повернуть голову.

Мол взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на него.

— Так это ты, — произнес он, и его рокочущий голос эхом отозвался в сознании Тайбера, почти оглушая. — Младший брат. Это ты был там, со мной, в последние мгновения. Это тебя я почуял в Силе, — в сознании Тайбера промелькнуло удивление: почуял? — Твои эмоции так ярки, — продолжал Мол, разглядывая Тайбера точно увидел впервые. — Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен… выплеснуть… так много, так остро… сильно… — Мол, похоже, с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь выразить то, для чего в языке мандалорцев не было названия. — Я почуял тебя… твое желание… твою боль… раскаяние и ненависть… нет, не ненависть — ревность. Ревность ко мне, — Мол усмехнулся, и его глаза вспыхнули удовлетворением. — Ты знал об этом, Гар Саксон? Знал, что твой младший брат в тебя влюблен?

Тайбер вздрогнул как от удара. Чужая воля, сковывающая его, вдруг ослабила хватку, и всё, что испытывал Тайбер прежде, вновь нахлынуло — жаром, стуком в висках, комком слез в горле. «Это неправда! — хотел выкрикнуть он. — Брат, клянусь, это неправда, я бы никогда, никогда не посмел думать о тебе _так_ , мечтать о тебе _так_ , представлять тебя со мной… во мне…» Зрачки Мола вновь расширились. Он запрокинул голову и с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Его рука на шее Тайбера дернулась и сжалась — и Тайбер с ужасом понял, что Мол _почувствовал_. Что Мол теперь знает — обо всем, что Тайбер скрывал глубоко внутри, о чем он сам стремился забыть — и казнил себя за то, что забыть не в силах.

— О да, — прошептал Мол, оказавшись так близко, что его дыхание обожгло щеку Тайбера. — Да, теперь я вижу… Ты вновь это сделал… У тебя еще так много — темного, пылающего… упоительного… — он заставил Тайбера отступить к стене и вжался в него всем телом — Тайбер ахнул, ощутив одновременно жар плоти Мола и холод его протезов. «Пожалуйста, — взмолился он мысленно. — Пожалуйста, не надо… Не открывай это… Пожалуйста, только не здесь, только не перед братом…» Но неодолимая чужая воля уже ворвалась в его душу, всколыхнула, озарила ослепительным светом то, что должно было покоиться во тьме. Все скрытые, постыдные желания, все его фантазии, все образы прошлого, впервые испытанные чувства — Мол отыскивал и вытаскивал на свет, безжалостно, бесцеремонно, вглядываясь с жадностью в пылающее лицо Тайбера. Он всё говорил — Тайберу хотелось броситься на него, забить, задушить, умереть самому, только бы он замолчал — но Мол не останавливался, произносил вслух каждое воспоминание Тайбера о брате, каждую тайну: как Тайбер еще мальчишкой впервые испытал возбуждение, когда они с братом ночевали в одной постели, как Тайбер делал все, чтобы оказаться рядом с Гаром, когда тот переодевался, как подсматривал за Гаром и его любовниками, вслушивался в их хриплые стоны, а после вызывал их в памяти, представляя себя на месте очередного братниного бойца; как в первый раз довел себя до оргазма не прикасаясь к члену, одними только пальцами в анусе, прижимая к лицу нижнюю рубашку брата… Тайбер закрыл лицо ладонями. «Прости меня, Гар», — простонал он, по-прежнему не осмеливаясь посмотреть на брата. Мол переместил руку с шеи Тайбера на грудь, прямо на загнанно бьющееся сердце, а потом ниже, ниже, обхватил липкий от спермы член — и Тайбер против собственной воли толкнулся ему в руку. Он почувствовал, как нечто прикасается к нему сзади, раскрывает, и со стыдом понял, что хочет этого — хочет до безумия. От Мола так хорошо пахло свежим потом — и Гаром. С закрытыми глазами Тайбер мог с легкостью представить, что это не Молу, а Гару он готов отдаться… Как вдруг Мол отстранился.

— Я полагаю, ты хотел бы в первый раз сделать это сам? — сказал он Гару.

Тишина показалась Тайберу невыносимой. Он боялся открыть глаза — боялся посмотреть на брата, увидеть в его лице разочарование и отвращение. Что еще мог брат испытывать к Тайберу после того, что рассказал Мол? Показал, каков Тайбер на самом деле — испорченный, неправильный. Жалкий.

Но вот сильные руки обвились вокруг Тайбера, притянули спиной к груди, и знакомый, такой родной голос произнес сзади, прямо у затылка:

— Я не знал, Тайбер… Догадывался, конечно… Но даже представить себе не мог, как сильно ты меня любишь.

В голосе Гара не было осуждения — только теплота. Немного удивления. И даже… гордость? _Старший брат гордится мной. После всего, что узнал — не презирает, гордится!_ Тайбер задохнулся от изумления и счастья. Он наконец нашел в себе силы обернуться, посмотреть на брата — светлые глаза Гара смеялись. Гар наклонился и поцеловал Тайбера — неторопливо, сладко, и Тайбер, застонав, прогнулся навстречу его члену.

Даже не больно. Сколько раз он представлял себе этот момент, растягивая себя пальцами, сколько раз видел во сне — и просыпался на мокрых простынях; но он не подозревал, он понятия не имел, что может быть так хорошо — так хорошо, что хочется плакать. _Мой брат делает это со мной. Мой брат правда делает это со мной._ Где-то на краю сознания пульсировала мысль: нет, нет, не может быть хорошо. Тайберу должно быть плохо, Тайбер должен отвернуться с отвращением и больше никогда, никогда не желать ничего подобного. Но — руки Гара на его бедрах, дыхание Гара касается коротких волос на загривке, его член входит так легко, размеренно, сильно, ударяет именно туда, куда нужно, куда Тайберу просто необходимо, и его голос — о, он проникает еще глубже, в самое сердце, в то _живое_ , что делает Тайбера Тайбером — голос Гара твердит, какой Тайбер красивый, как Гар им гордится, как Гар его любит — всегда любил… Тайбер вскрикнул и затрепетал, откинув голову на плечо брата. Мол прижался к Тайберу спереди, присосался к губам жестоким поцелуем, будто желал впитать в себя его крики и стоны. Обжигающе-горячая рука Мола накрыла руку Гара на члене Тайбера, и Тайбер затрясся в оргазме, уже не осознавая, кому отдается — брату или Молу.

Мол оторвался от губ Тайбера.

— Посмотри… на… меня, — приказал он Гару — Мол и сам задыхался.

Гар взглянул Молу прямо в глаза. Не отрывая взгляда, он толкнулся в Тайбера с новой силой, вырывая у него вымученный вскрик, — и глаза Мола вспыхнули, загорелись, словно отражая пламя, пожирающее всех троих. Мол закричал, срывая голос. Зал содрогнулся; словно неведомая сила приподняла дворец и бросила обратно. Раздался звон стекла. У Тайбера потемнело в глазах; почти теряя сознание, он рухнул на пол вместе с Гаром и Молом.

Тайбер не знал, как долго они лежали так, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Из разбитых окон тянуло холодом, но Тайбер почти не ощущал его, согретый с обеих сторон горячими сильными телами. Гар потянулся через него и положил ладонь на плечо Мола — тот не раскрыл глаз, но Тайберу почудилось, что черты его лица, всегда такие резкие, хищные, будто смягчились. Тайбер вновь ощутил перемену — в Моле, в Гаре; в самом себе. Это напугало бы, если б у Тайбера остались силы бояться…

Он осторожно выскользнул из-под руки брата. Мол, казалось, даже не заметил; но Гар повернулся к Тайберу и кивнул с благодарной улыбкой. Еще миг — и Гар вновь смотрит на Мола, смотрит так, как никогда ни на кого не смотрел. Как никогда не смотрел на Тайбера… И Тайбер всё понял. Он собрал с пола свою одежду, прошел на цыпочках к дверям и тихо прикрыл их за собой, оставляя Гара и Мола наедине друг с другом.

То, что было потом, осталось в памяти Тайбера разрозненными обрывками, эмоциями, ощущениями, пылающими образами, от которых все тело Тайбера загоралось стыдом и возбуждением. Грубые, жадные поцелуи Мола, оставляющие на губах привкус крови, мозолистые руки брата на обнаженной коже, Сила, пронизывающая насквозь, вкус языка Гара, узоры забракских татуировок пульсируют перед глазами, крепкая, почти удушающая хватка на горле… Тайбер потерял счет дням. Он был словно в бреду, в горячечном бреду, наполненном голосами Мола и Гара. Он силился остановиться, оглянуться вокруг, привести в порядок спутанные мысли, но раз за разом возвращался к Молу — и терял себя… вновь обретал, обретал брата, их обоих, сливался с ними в раздирающих на части мгновениях счастья, смешанного с болью и раскаянием — и чувствовал, как его уносит прочь от прежней жизни, будто он очутился в бурном ревущем потоке и уже потерял из виду землю.

Мол говорил, что вдвоем с братом Тайбер оставляет в Силе ярчайший след. Иногда Тайбер пытался это представить: Сила виделась ему звездной бездной, древней, враждебной, дышащей ледяным холодом и ледяной злобой; и они с Гаром — две крохотные вспышки в этой неоглядной глубине. Всматриваясь в лицо Мола в высшей точке наслаждения, Тайбер догадывался, что Мол уже не видит ни его, ни Гара; что он смотрит в Силу — и видит то, чего Тайберу не дано увидеть. В эти моменты Тайбер чувствовал себя ничтожным. Беспомощным. Недостойным Мола, к которому льнул в мучительной и сладкой дрожи. Мол хотел, чтобы они с братом сияли в Силе — и Тайбер всем сердцем стремился дать Молу то, чего он хочет — чего бы это ему ни стоило. Гордости, уважения брата, рассудка — неважно, если Мол, оторвав взгляд от своих бездн, посмотрит на Тайбера и скажет, что сегодня его вспышка была особенно прекрасной… Мол желал больше. Он требовал больше, ярче, ослепительней, и Тайбер, покоряясь его воле, ловил себя на том, что и сам хочет того же: зайти еще дальше, узнать себя еще глубже, найти в себе то, о чем прежде и помыслить не смел.

Тайбер старался не думать, что стало с ним и Гаром. Он твердил себе, что теперь они с братом всегда будут вместе — так, как он мечтал, не оглядываясь на запреты, законы, вбитые в их сознание с детства, стыд или боязнь осуждения. Теперь он принадлежит брату — по-настоящему, полностью; и, быть может, когда-нибудь брат тоже… Тайберу никогда не хватало смелости закончить мысль, но его сердце заходилось от горькой нежности. Нежности и надежды: однажды Гар посмотрит на него и наконец _увидит_ , наконец осознает, что никто, никогда не будет любить его так, как Тайбер… Если б только Гар хотя бы на миг оторвал взгляд от Мола.

Тайбер не держал на брата обиды. Это не его вина. И не Мола. Никто не виноват в том, что затеплилось между ними — и с каждым днем, с каждым их вдохом росло, набирало силу, забиралось в их души всё дальше, завладевало ими всё больше. Тайбер видел, как они терзаются, доведенные до предела этой нежданной болью — своим нежданным, нежеланным счастьем. Тайбер чувствовал это в нечаянно дрогнувшем голосе, во взгляде украдкой, в случайном прикосновении, в неосторожном слове, сорвавшемся в пылу спора… Они часто спорили. Чаще, чем прежде — и жарче, упрямее, ожесточеннее. Тайбер слышал, как перешептываются другие мандалорцы: что-то случилось между повелителями, они уж не те, что раньше, готовы в глотки друг другу вцепиться — помяните мое слово, что-то будет… «Что-то будет», — повторял про себя Тайбер. В нем засело предчувствие чего-то страшного — последней, окончательной перемены, которая сметет их всех — Тайбера, Гара, даже Мола. Захваченные друг другом, Гар и Мол устремлялись всё выше — к той недостижимой вершине, о которой изредка, загадками, говорил Мол — а Тайбер смотрел на них издали, пусть даже и лежал с ними в одной постели. С горьким, тянущим чувством он ждал неизбежного.

Это случилось во время одной из миссий — Тайбер не знал, что именно, но мгновенно ощутил, когда брат и Мол вернулись во дворец. Мол рванулся мимо Тайбера в тронный зал, не сказав Гару ни слова, и все бойцы, что возвратились вместе с ними, едва не подскочили от грохота, с которым Мол захлопнул двери.

— Пускай бесится, — процедил Гар сквозь зубы. Его лицо под загорелой обветренной кожей пошло пятнами румянца — даже шея побагровела. — Защищать меня он вздумал. Кем он меня считает? Столько лет справлялся без него — и сейчас справлюсь!

Тайбер не решился расспрашивать. Гар бросил шлем в руки одному из бойцов и двинулся прочь, на ходу освобождаясь от брони. Тайберу хотелось поспешить за ним, самому помочь с броней, как, бывало, в юности, когда он раздевал уставшего брата после битвы, затаив дыхание и всеми силами стараясь не выдать своего возбуждения. Но на этот раз Тайбер лишь проводил его глазами. О чем Гар говорил? Мол пытался защитить его?.. Никем не замеченный, Тайбер нырнул в один из коридоров и окольными путями двинулся к тронному залу.

Он и сам не мог поверить в свою отвагу. Стараясь не наделать шума, он перелез на балкон и скользнул в окно — они так и не заменили разбитое стекло, и Тайбер почувствовал, как под ногами хрустнули осколки. В тронном зале царил сумрак. Тайбер двинулся вдоль стены, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Фигура Мола чернела на троне, резко очерченная на фоне вечернего неба; Мол притянул к груди одно колено и упирался в него подбородком. Вздрагивая от страха и собственной дерзости, Тайбер приблизился.

Мол не пошевелился. По-прежнему глядя перед собой, он произнес бесцветным голосом:

— Тебя Гар прислал? — и тут же, скользнув по Тайберу взглядом: — Нет. Ты пришел сам. Ты пришел, чтобы… Сколько в тебе страха, маленький Саксон!.. чтобы меня просить. Просить… пощады… для Гара, — Мол вдруг разразился резким лающим смехом.

— Гар любит тебя! — выпалил Тайбер — пожалуй, чересчур громко, напуганный этим безрадостным смехом. — Он не может выразить словами, он и сам еще не знает, но я, я знаю Гара, я вижу, что происходит с ним… и с тобой, — Тайбер опустился на колени перед троном и заглянул в лицо Молу снизу вверх. — Повелитель, — сказал он, пытаясь поймать взгляд его потускневших, пустых глаз, — ты покорил себе Силу, ты видишь прошлое и будущее, ты разорвал свои оковы и возвысился над всеми, но _наши_ оковы… — Тайбер захлебнулся словами и начал заново: — Пойми, наши оковы нам никогда не разорвать. Они достались нам от родителей, от поколений предков, от веков правил, запретов, предостережений — и мы слишком слабы и малодушны, чтобы вырваться. Гар тебя любит, просто ему нужно время. И… смелость, чтобы это признать.

Мол долго молчал. На его лице читалось недоверие. Наконец он протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Тайбера — Тайбер ахнул, пораженный непривычной нежностью.

— Ты счастливчик, маленький Саксон, — протянул Мол, и его золотистые глаза почти погасли. — Ты его брат. Он никогда тебя не оставит. А я… — Мол осекся, будто у него внезапно сжалось горло.

Он взвился на ноги, бросился к окну, точно ему не хватало воздуха, на полпути развернулся и принялся ходить взад-вперед по залу, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты пришел просить за брата — напрасно! Ты боишься, что я погублю его — и ты прав! Я погублю, как гублю всех, кто оказывается рядом! Твоему брату не следовало приближаться ко мне — было бы лучше, если б он вообще меня не знал, лучше для него, для тебя… для меня… Хватит! — вскрикнул Мол так, словно спорил с кем-то невидимым. — Проклятые мандалорцы, проклятый Саксон… Я перенес слишком многое, пожертвовал слишком многим — я пожертвовал _всем_ , чтобы теперь… Даже ради… Я бросил все силы — больше у меня ничего нет, я всего лишь тень того, кем был прежде, у меня нет сил… на… него… — Мол обхватил голову руками — Тайберу показалось, что он хочет вырвать что-то из себя, из своего беспокойного разума. — Нет, нет, я не могу забыть, не могу заставить себя забыть, — повторял Мол, заговариваясь, — и я не один, кто помнит… _Он_ все помнит… Все знает… Он приходит и отбирает все, что мне дорого — и я ничего не могу сделать… Нет! Я могу! Не отберет, если нечего отбирать, не отберет, если нечего отбирать, не отберет, если… — метнувшись вперед, Тайбер прижал голову Мола к своей груди, и его последние слова потонули в сдавленных рыданиях.

Тайбер не понимал, что творится с Молом, но чувствовал — кожей, собственной кровью — что Мол испытывает то же смятение, что и он сам. Это ошеломляло. Ему вдруг открылось, что Мол — их грозный повелитель, могущественный лорд ситхов, без страха взирающий в бездны — так же боится, так же сомневается, так же страдает, побежденный той же силой, что и Тайбер. И так же, как Тайбер, боится потерять Гара… Тайберу хотелось его утешить. Сказать, что ему нечего бояться, что он всегда его защитит — как давно, в детстве, сказал Тайберу старший брат. Тайбера и самого рассмешил этот порыв: ну какой из него защитник для Мола? Он просто обнял Мола еще крепче и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Мол и без слов почувствует его в Силе.

Мол затих у него на груди. Он все еще дрожал, но сердцебиение успокаивалось, замедлялось, и Тайбер, едва заметно укачивающий Мола в объятиях, слабо улыбнулся. Теперь все будет хорошо. Мол говорил о какой-то опасности, что надвигалась на них, предрекал им зловещую судьбу, вспоминал о ком-то, кто даже его, грозного Дарта Мола, повергает в ужас — но сейчас не время думать об этом. Просто — не время. Тайбер поднял к себе голову Мола, поцеловал его в губы и, не прерывая поцелуя, увлек за собой на пол.

Всё и правда изменилось. Тайбер не чувствовал прикосновения Силы — только самого Мола, осторожные, даже нерешительные. Тот водил кончиками пальцев по лицу Тайбера, очерчивал его глаза, нос, губы, точно желал их запомнить, навсегда впитать в себя. Тайбер слышал его прерывистое дыхание. Он тянулся к Молу, покрывал невесомыми, неторопливыми поцелуями его подбородок, шею, ямочку между ключиц, втягивал губами и слегка прикусывал соски. Он не хотел спешить. Иногда он замечал, что Мол еле сдерживается, и тогда Тайбер успокаивал его, мягко заставлял вновь откинуться на спину, закрыть глаза, довериться ему, Тайберу… И Мол доверялся. Он покорно отдавался его ласкам, и Тайбер продолжал целовать его, гладить, пробовать на вкус обжигающе-горячую кожу. У Тайбера кружилась голова от непривычного чувства превосходства. Ему не верилось, что Мол может быть таким — открытым, податливым, отзывающимся на каждое прикосновение. Мол не использовал Силу и собственную телесную мощь — и это, похоже, удивляло самого Мола не меньше, чем Тайбера. Наклоняясь к его лицу для поцелуя, Тайбер слышал, как Мол шепчет, растерянно и радостно: «Так хорошо… Так хорошо… Я не знал, что может быть так хорошо…» Взгляд Мола устремлялся куда-то сквозь сумрак тронного зала. Любуясь его умиротворенным лицом, Тайбер гадал, что тот видит в своих звездных безднах. Быть может, Мол видит мягкий свет Тайбера.

В воцарившейся тишине скрип двери показался оглушительным. По тронному залу разнесся звук быстрых шагов, и Тайбер услышал голос брата:

— Мой повелитель! Я решил, что обязан принести извинения. Я не имел права выговаривать тебе на глазах у наших бойцов, каким бы сомнительным ни был твой… — Гар резко оборвал свою речь, заметив младшего брата.

— Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — бросил он, и Тайбер невольно сжался от враждебности, прозвучавшей в его голосе.

Под неприязненным взглядом брата Тайбер вдруг ощутил свою наготу. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Брат никогда не смотрел на него так — даже когда Тайбер не успевал отбить его удар на тренировке или проигрывал в дружеском поединке другому мандалорцу, Гар не смотрел на него с таким… отторжением. Вопреки здравому смыслу Тайбера охватило чувство вины. Он увиделся самому себе изменщиком, предавшим старшего брата и то сокровенное, что возникло между ними. Как будто, придя к Молу когда Гара не было рядом, Тайбер совершил что-то дурное, что-то _постыдное_. В полумраке Тайбер почти не различал лица брата, но мысленным взором видел, как сжались его губы, заледенели светлые глаза. Ничего больше не сказав, Гар развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Тайбер ринулся за ним. Он нагнал Гара у самых дверей, обхватил сзади, едва ли не повис на нем, вынуждая остановиться.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — Тайбер взял брата за запястья, бережно, но крепко. — Выслушай меня, Гар. Мы не должны молчать, нам нужно… нам _необходимо_ говорить друг с другом! Я знаю, тяжело, мне и самому было нелегко, преодолевать себя, открываться — это страшно, но поверь мне, Гар, нет ничего хуже молчания.

И Тайбер продолжил говорить, увлекая брата обратно к трону, — об этих безумных, упоительных днях, о своих страхах, сомнениях и предчувствиях, о смятении и надежде, о желании быть счастливым — и о боязни этого счастья. Он говорил и говорил — о том, как Мол открылся ему, и Тайбер увидел, что он терзается теми же страхами, желаниями и сомнениями, что и он сам; что их обоих — и Тайбера, и Мола — объединяет одно чувство, одно стремление, настолько могучее и прекрасное, что недолго захлебнуться. И Гар, без сомнения, испытывает то же самое…

Тайбер уже не знал, чьи чувства раскрываются его устами — его собственные или Мола. Мол хранил молчание, но Тайбер знал — даже не задумываясь, откуда взялась эта уверенность — что говорит правду. Он ощущал волю Мола внутри себя, как живой огонь, как биение здорового сердца, и все тело Тайбера — нет, не одно лишь тело, а что-то более глубокое, неотъемлемое, точно дыхание — откликается и пробуждается, расцвечиваясь вспышками чистой радости. И когда он замолк, то обнаружил, что брат смотрит на него и Мола не отрывая глаз.

— Я думал… — обратился Гар к Молу, и Тайбер видел, с каким трудом ему дается каждое слово, — …я был убежден, что ничего не значу. Просто… не могу что-то значить для тебя, лорда Мола. Тебе покоряется сама Сила, ты идешь по пути, нам недоступному, и твои цели и устремления нам понять не дано, но теперь… То, что рассказал Тайбер… Я хочу в это верить… Я так хочу в это верить, но разве это может быть правдой? Разве может быть правдой, что среди множества таких, как я…

— Саксон! — внезапно перебил его Мол. — Ты еще не понял? _Нет_ таких, как ты. Я ведь сказал, мне нужен самый лучший. И я до сих пор так считаю.

Гар сжал зубы — Тайбер заметил, как у него заходили желваки, и правая рука сжалась в кулак. Он будто изо всех сил старался удержать что-то, рвущееся наружу, и Тайбер, вздохнув, коснулся его плеча — ласково и ободряюще. Этого оказалось достаточно. В мгновение ока словно разбились оковы — Гар вцепился в плечи Мола, притянул к себе, приник губами к его губам. Они целовали друг друга жадно, исступленно, задыхаясь и делясь своим дыханием, будто в последний раз — или, наоборот, в первый. Казалось, их сносит бурным потоком, и они хватаются друг за друга в отчаянном желании жить. Да, это и пылало сейчас между ними, вокруг них — сама жизнь, победоносная и дикая, с привкусом крови.

Тайбер залюбовался ими — такими живыми, такими свободными — и на глаза у него навернулись слезы. Он сказал себе, что пора уходить. Привстал, намереваясь нырнуть в темноту, вновь раствориться в тенях, как он привык — но что-то его остановило. Он обернулся. Гар и Мол оторвались друг от друга и смотрели на него; Гар улыбался. Он протянул руку, привлек Тайбера к себе, и Тайбер почувствовал, как вся горечь, вся тяжесть на сердце, казавшаяся ему неизбывной, уходят куда-то, уступая теплу объятий этих двоих. Непривычная легкость кружила голову. Тайбер тихо рассмеялся и обвил руками шею брата, а тот поцеловал его, и вслед за ним Тайбера поцеловал Мол, и все трое опустились на пол, приятно холодящий разгоряченное тело.

Закрыв глаза, Тайбер подставлялся под поцелуи Гара и Мола. Он растворялся в прикосновениях, в жаре их кожи, в дыхании, в пронзительной, почти невыносимой нежности — и уже не понимал, кто из них двоих его целует … кто овладевает, кто обхватывает ртом его член, заставляя Тайбера стонать и выгибаться навстречу. Это было неважно — прямо сейчас, в объятиях Гара и Мола, Тайберу было неважно, чьи руки скользят по его животу или проводят по загривку против роста волос, в чьи губы он сам выдыхает спутанные признания. Всё, что их разделяло, расплавилось и исчезло. Тайбер чувствовал, как они сливаются, растворяются друг в друге, превращаясь в единое, неразделимое бытие. Он оглядывался на себя прежнего, наблюдавшего за братом и Молом из-за приоткрытой двери, — и изумлялся, как далеко он ушел с тех пор. Как далеко ушли все трое… Быть может, придет день, когда чужая, враждебная сила отнимет их друг у друга, разрушит и обратит в прах то прекрасное, что торжественно звучало меж ними гармонией небесных сфер; но и это — Тайбер знал — было неважно. Важно лишь то, что они проживают _сейчас_ , в этот день, в этот миг, в этот удар сердца и сладкий короткий вдох. Тайбер раскрывался навстречу Гару и Молу, проникал в них, впускал в себя, отдавался и принимал — и чувствовал, что бы ни произошло с ними в будущем, какие бы потрясения и горести ни готовил им завтрашний день, у них всегда будет это мгновение безграничного счастья. И оно будет жить вечно.


End file.
